Future Shock Issi
|manufacturer = Weeny |price = $1,089,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = |variants = Issi Classic Apocalypse Issi Nightmare Issi |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = issi5 |handlingname = ISSI5 |textlabelname = ISSI5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Weeny Future Shock Issi is a custom compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is based on the custom 1964 Mini Cooper S, aka "The Mini", adopting an identical off-road modification and a similar roll cage. The car retain most of the details from its Apocalypse and Nightmare variants, having the roll cage and the fender exhaust stack. However, it is cleaner in appearance like other Future Shock vehicles and the headlights sport small coverings that have the glowing trims (visible when selecting an accent color in the workshop). It also replaces the standard off-road tyres with what appear to be s. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle retains most of the properties from its base model, being a very nimble, agile vehicle. However, it has slightly lower acceleration due to the extra weight, but is compensated by its off-road capabilities, sorting out obstacles that its standard version often struggles on. Like the Issi Classic, it is powered by a very high-revving single-cam, transversely laid inline-4 with a mounted air filter and functioning timing belt. Owing to its small size, it can still be easily pushed around by heavier vehicles. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armour Like various Arena vehicles, it can withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, though its size may cause the vehicle to get easily flipped by the knockback. It can be also upgraded with armour upgrades to partially protect the occupants with metal bars and window plates, but the side windows remain with no protection at all. Even with full armor upgrades, it is still vulnerable against heavier vehicles. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoop. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Issi can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armoured vehicles. **It can also have two phased plasma guns, which seems to have higher fire rate but still remain as powerful as the machine guns. *The Issi can be modified to have two rear-firing kinetic mortars. This weapon behaves similarly to the ones from the Weaponized Tampa, but instead of an explosive, it has a kinetic effect; an impulse which can send players and vehicles into the air, dealing little damage. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Issi, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tyres of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tyres installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Issi can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockIssi.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Issi on the Arena War website. ArenaIssi-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Arena Issi on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from an Issi Classic at the Arena Workshop, for $1,089,000. **The vehicle comes with the "HK" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Issi Classic - Base model. *Apocalypse Issi *Nightmare Issi Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online